The present invention relates to stationery cases and more particularly to a stationery case for keeping writing materials in which clips, thumb tacks or pins can be automatically taken up for use through press control and a sharp, clear sound will be produced during press control.
In an office where paper is used, a variety of writing materials may be frequently used. For keeping writing materials in place, a container or stationery case is generally used. However, it is very inconvenient to pick up a clip, thumb tack or pin from a regular container. More particularly while picking up a thumb tack or a pin from a container one's fingers may be easily hurt. There is also a type of stationery case for keeping writing materials, which has a magnet fastened around the top opening thereof to gather metal writing materials for use. However, the use of this type of stationery case is still not very practical because it must be frequently turned upside-down to permit the metal writing materials to be attracted by the magnet. During operation, one's hand can not be absolutely protected from injury.